


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 3: Shade VS Chao Part 1

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think, in this episode, Shade and Chao apparently fight in some sort of Olympic event?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 3: Shade VS Chao Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten-year-old me has this to say about this episode: "HERE'S a good one!"  
> You keep dreaming that, kiddo. It's almost inspiring.

**Shade VS Chao Part 1: The Chaolympics**

The story begins in....... the Neutral Garden......  
 **Chapter 1: Chao News**  
[News theme playing]  
News Chao: Hello, and welcome to Chao News! Today's special, our guest stars:  
Shade and Chao!  
[enter Shade and Chao]  
NC: Shade, we'll start with you, do you have ANYTHING you'd like to say?  
Shade: Yes, I do. Attention all Chao! Lend me your ears! Stare into the center of the screen! Yes! Keep staring! MUAHAHAHHAHA! [nothing happens]  
...... what happened? There was supposed to be a mind control device there!  
Crew Chao: (whispering)  
Shade: ..... okay.....  
Chao: What?  
Shade: The special effects Chao had to go to the Chao Doctor.  
NC: ...... well, Chao, how about you?  
Chao: Yes, I have something IMPORTANT to say!  
Hello, all you stupid Darks. The Chaolympics are tommorow, and I'm going to beat you!  
NC: Okay, that's interesting, Chao! That's all the time we have for you 2, so, thanks for coming!  
[exit Shade and Chao]  
NC: Anyway, today we have......  
[screen fades]  
 **Chapter 2: Getting Ready**  
Dark Garden...  
Dark: Wow, Shade, you were FANTASTIC! I wish that special effects chao were there.....  
Shadow (chao): Shade, how wiww (will) you beat Chao?  
Shade: Guys, guys, I have it under control, I'm a lean, mean, Chao-beating machine! Dark, train me.  
Dark: Got it!  
[montage, with Sandopolis theme playing]  
[Shade punches bag, then trips]  
[Shade tries to swim, but almost drowns]  
[Lots of funny things happening....]  
[end montage]  
{Shade is all beaten up}  
Shade: I'm okay! I'm going to beat Chao!  
 **Chapter 3: The Chaolympics**  
[ the Neutral Garden waterfall interior]  
Omochao: Okay, guys, this is the cave run! You 2 (Dark and Speedy)  
shall run through these caves, but you must make your way to the Chao Stadium!  
3....... 2....... 1........ GO!  
[the chao speed off]  
Speedy: YOu're too slow, give up, Dork!  
Dark: Dork? Grr...... nobody calls me DORK!   
[Dark zips past Speedy, and punches him]  
Dark: I WIN! I WIN!  
Speedy: No fair! You punched me!  
Dark: So what, Sluggy?  
Omochao: Alright, Dark wins! This next match, is where you 2 (Shadow chao and Tail) shall go through the obstacle course! (y'know, challenge race?)  
3...... 2......... 1......... GO!  
[Tail opens up the jack-in-the-box, and nothing comes out. Shadow's one has a spike inside]  
Shadow: OW!  
[they shake the trees, Tail makes it, while Shadow gets hit in the head by a fruit]  
Shadow: OOOOOWWWWW!!!!  
[they go through the course, with Tail winning, and Shadow losing]  
[in the end, Tail wins]  
Shadow: Ow...... my head......  
Omochao: Okay, Tail wins! Now, whoever wins the final match, wins!  
[camera skips to the Chao.....]  
Omochao: Karate! You 2 (Shade and Chao) must fight each other in Karate!  
3....... 2......... 1.................. GOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
[Cool kung-fu music playing]  
Chao: HIYA!  
SMACK!  
Shade: HOOOWHOA!  
CRASH! [Chao hit a nearby cart]  
Omochao: Chao is out of the ring!  
[Shade jumps at Chao]  
BOOM!  
Omochao: Um...... guys? Shade won!  
[Shade keeps on breaking Chao's bones]  
Omochao: SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[Shade stops]  
Omochao: Shade, you won!  
Shade: Whoo-pee! I won! YAAAHHHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **Chapter 4: It's not over yet**  
[Dark Garden]  
Dark: You did it, Shade! You beat Chao!  
Shade: Yeah! Although, that first hit of Chao's really packed a punch!  
Dark: Oh, well, it doesn't matter!  
Shadow chao: Wook(look), guys! Da news is on!  
[news theme]  
NC: Hello, and welcome to Chao News! Today's guest stars are:  
Doctor Ivo Robotnik! And, Sonic The Hedgehog! Ooh, a sudden extra: Amy Rose!  
Sonic: Amy?  
Amy: Sonic! I've been looking all over for you! You need to take care of the Hero Chao! Your Chao's been punched in the stomach! And the perfect one's been injured!  
Sonic: WHAT!? What games do these Chao play?  
Eggman: ...... I SHALL RULE YOU ALL! [Eggman runs off the screen]  
[back to Dark Garden]  
Shade: Uh-oh.  
Dark: Yeah, and the worst part is.....  
Shade Jr.:........ (here it comes..[poop sound]..... another moment that I haven't been changed)....  
THE END!  
In loving memory of all my Chao, Chao, Knuckle, Tail, and ALL of the Chao names in this. (including Shade, except the News crew)


End file.
